


Dall'altra parte

by hirondelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: EnGouDay, Gouenji spies a conversation, I'll fill it for you, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, after Edgar Valtinas shows his hissatsu, after episode 86, don't thank me, pls Gouenji go to see a doctor you are pining too hard, you know that gap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Gouenji non ricordava l’esatto momento in cui aveva iniziato a osservarli, e una parte di lui avrebbe davvero voluto farlo così da rendersi conto da quanto era lì e quanto grave fosse il suo problema- ma per quanto il suo buonsenso gli dicesse che ciò che stava facendo era sbagliato, il suo corpo rimaneva fermo sul posto, schiavo delle insistenze del suo cuore. E non importava che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederlo, non appena fosse entrato nella stanza, non importava nemmeno che potesse essere visto da loro. La sua mente non trovava evidentemente altra soluzione che costringerlo a stare lì, pietrificato dai suoi pensieri e dall’intera situazione che in un altro contesto avrebbe trovato assurda.Ma si trattava pur sempre di Kazemaru, e la sua cotta per Endou non era mai stata un mistero.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 9





	Dall'altra parte

Gouenji non ricordava l’esatto momento in cui aveva iniziato a osservarli, e una parte di lui avrebbe davvero voluto farlo così da rendersi conto da quanto era lì e quanto grave fosse il suo problema- ma per quanto il suo buonsenso gli dicesse che ciò che stava facendo era sbagliato, il suo corpo rimaneva fermo sul posto, schiavo delle insistenze del suo cuore. E non importava che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederlo, non appena fosse entrato nella stanza, non importava nemmeno che potesse essere visto da loro. La sua mente non trovava evidentemente altra soluzione che costringerlo a stare lì, pietrificato dai suoi pensieri e dall’intera situazione che in un altro contesto avrebbe trovato assurda.  
Ma si trattava pur sempre di Kazemaru, e la sua cotta per Endou non era mai stata un mistero.  
In un certo senso, era quasi scontato che sarebbe accaduto: Gouenji si aspettava solamente che sarebbe accaduto lontano da lui. Era diventata una certezza quasi matematica, e nemmeno una questione di “dove” e di “quando”. Gouenji non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, in quel momento, nella stessa stanza.  
Da dietro la porta non riusciva a vedere il volto di Kazemaru, ma distingueva il suo profilo, le mani in tasca e la schiena dritta. Indossava ancora lo smoking che aveva indossato al gala e stava guardando distrattamente Endou mentre si spogliava della divisa. Lui riusciva a vederlo molto bene, invece, poteva addirittura notare le mani arrossate che sfuggivano dai guanti e si buttavano sotto il getto d’acqua fredda del lavello, quasi che Endou avesse voluto nasconderle.  
“Una bella dimostrazione,” borbottò seccamente Kazemaru, “Non credevo che un inglese potesse essere così esibizionista”.  
Endou sorrise. Il suo sorriso si rifletté nello specchio davanti a lui e poi negli occhi di Gouenji. “Non sono sicuro che quel che dici abbia a che fare con la sua nazionalità, Kazemaru-kun”.  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, serioso. “Perché credi che lo abbia fatto, allora?”  
“Non credo volesse spaventarci o qualcosa di simile. Solo assicurarsi che fossimo pronti”.  
“E lo siamo, Endou-kun?” lo incalzò Kazemaru voltandosi e dando le spalle allo specchio. Si appoggiò leggermente al lavello di fianco a quello di Endou, nell’esatto momento in cui lui chiuse il rubinetto per poi passarsi le mani sul volto sfinito. Tastò alla sua destra per cercare l’asciugamano: Kazemaru glielo porse dal lato sinistro. “Grazie. A dire il vero, non lo so. Però abbiamo tutto il tempo per scoprirlo, non credi?” rispose Endou passandoselo sul viso e liquidando la faccenda con un gesto della mano.  
Kazemaru a quel punto sospirò e inclinò la testa verso l’alto, come immerso nei suoi pensieri. “Come fai a essere sempre così ottimista?” chiese.  
Quella era una domanda che Gouenji aveva smesso di farsi da un pezzo.  
“Perché conosco la mia squadra, prima ancora del tiro di Valtinas, e so che non siamo tipi da darci per vinti così facilmente.” osservò semplicemente Endou, e si voltò per chinarsi sulla sua borsa. Sfilò da una tasca un maglioncino leggero e dei jeans puliti e vi infilò la divisa e l’asciugamano. Poi trascinò stancamente la zip con le dita ancora brucianti.  
Kazemaru lo notò.  
“Posso vedere?” chiese in tono quasi cerimonioso, porgendogli una mano. Endou si alzò e sembrò guardarlo con titubanza- avrebbe avuto lo stesso atteggiamento se al posto di Kazemaru ci fosse stato lui? Gouenji sapeva già che non ci avrebbe dormito la notte. Vide il difensore prendergli delicatamente una mano fra le sue e osservarla in silenzio per un po’. “Dovresti farle vedere all’allenatore Kudou. Hai già un paio di vesciche”.  
Endou non era esattamente a suo agio; ma si fidava abbastanza di Kazemaru da dargli ascolto. “Lo farò, grazie”.  
L’amico alzò gli occhi su di lui e li piantò sul suo sguardo con una determinazione che non gli aveva mai visto. “Sul serio, Mamoru-kun”.  
Endou sembrò sorpreso quanto lui. Per poco non gli scappò un singulto e si portò stupidamente una mano alla bocca, ritraendosi dalla sottile fessura della porta. Si appiattì contro la parete opposta, e ascoltò.  
“Kazemaru-kun…” sentì Endou mormorare, in un tono indecifrabile.  
Quello di Kazemaru, invece, aumentò di intensità. “Vorrei che tu ti rendessi conto quanto tengo a te. Alla squadra, certo, ma soprattutto a te,” fece una pausa, come per cercare le parole. “Vorrei capire se stai bene. Davvero bene, intendo. Non so se è chiaro”.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio e Gouenji riuscì a sentire il sorriso di Endou come se lo potesse vedere, proprio di fronte a sé. “Capisco la tua preoccupazione. Ma non è di alieni che stiamo parlando: quelli che stiamo affrontando ora sono esseri umani, proprio come noi. Per questo sono certo che avremo la possibilità di batterli. E anche se così non fosse… non è del destino della Terra di cui stiamo parlando. È solo un gioco”.  
Kazemaru sembrò esitare. “Credi davvero in noi? In quello che stiamo facendo? Credi… in me?”  
“Non è forse sempre stato così?” ribatté Endou con fermezza.  
Sentì un fruscio di vestiti: Endou si stava rivestendo e la discussione sembrava conclusa. Si portò una mano al petto, a misurare i battiti, troppo veloci perché potesse davvero contarli. Ricordava forse qualche lezione che suo padre gli aveva impartito sulla tachicardia. Espirò l’aria che non si era accorto di trattenere.  
La voce di Kazemaru gli arrivò ovattata, appena percepibile, al punto che non riuscì nemmeno ad afferrare cosa stesse dicendo.  
La risposta di Endou arrivò dopo attimi di silenzio che gli sembrarono interminabili. Gouenji poteva sentire solo il suo respiro affannoso, ormai impossibile da nascondere.  
“Mi dispiace, Ichirouta-kun." 

I momenti che seguirono quelle parole gli apparvero davanti agli occhi come se stesse sognando. Per primo uscì Kazemaru, un po’ di fretta, lo sguardo basso e colpevole- quando lo vide sembrò sorpreso, ma ancora di più imbarazzato, come se non si aspettasse di vederlo lì e in tutta onestà non ci sperasse nemmeno. Gouenji non sarebbe riuscito a decifrare il suo sguardo nemmeno in una situazione di lucidità, ma in quel momento gli parve di scorgerci un profondo astio. Per quel che riuscì, lo sostenne.  
“Ciao.” si sentì dire, prima di vederlo sparire verso l’uscita dell’edificio.  
Poi arrivò Endou, fasciato nei suoi jeans, la borsa a tracolla e il maglione tirato quasi fin sul naso. Lasciò che la porta del bagno si chiudesse dietro di lui e gli rivolse un sorriso timido. “Mi hai aspettato!” disse soltanto, e Gouenji annuì. “Dove sono gli altri?”  
“Sono tornati al dormitorio…” mormorò lui con lentezza. La lingua gli pesava nella bocca e le orecchie gli ronzavano al punto che non riusciva a sentire la sua stessa voce.  
“Hanno fatto bene. È molto tardi.”  
Gouenji lo guardò avvicinarsi. Rimase fermo, folgorato. Sentì che Endou infilava la mano dietro al suo gomito e lo prendeva sottobraccio. Poi chinarsi piano verso di lui, quasi a sfiorargli l’orecchio.  
“È da tutta la sera che volevo dirtelo: stai bene in smoking”.


End file.
